The invention relates to a device for changing the direction of movement of an advancing row of cylindrical containers with respect to the main axis of symmetry, comprising a substantially horizontally extending conveyor which feeds the containers in the direction of the axis of symmetry, a transport surface adjoining the feed conveyor and likewise substantially movable in a horizontal direction, the surface being inclined in a transverse direction, a magnet disposed under the transport surface. The containers can roll downwards due to the force of gravity and can land via a winding basket in an upright position on a discharge path. Such a device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,013 issued on July 27, 1965 to VAN DER WINDEN, and relate to processing cylindrical containers of a sufficient length to avoid any tilting thereof, so that no change of direction or positioning was necessary in the previously patented device.